Diversion of rain from buildings is a well-known and beneficial practice. For centuries, architects and builders have understood the benefits of diverting rain to forestall erosion, maintain structural stability, and preserve vegetation. In recent decades, a multitude of systems have been developed to divert rain from structures and homes. Typically, such systems have been placed beneath or adjacent to the roofline to allow collection and diversion of rain accumulated from across the surface area of the structure roof. Such systems are sometimes called “gutter” systems.
Typical gutter systems employ a trough structure that is either open along its length or covered by a deflector or hood to inhibit the collection of debris that would otherwise be swept into the system by the collected water. Gutter system troughs often exhibit a cross-sectional shape known as the “o-gee” (i.e., “OG”). Other gutter systems may employ troughs that are arcuate in shape with what is known as “half-round” being a common shape for such arcuate troughs.
When bearing the weight of accumulated water, arcuate troughs and, in particular, half-round troughs are less stable than the OG style trough. An OG trough has a flattened backside that supports the weight of accumulated water. In contrast, a trough with a curved back wall area contacts a small area of the facia board or other mounting surface of the building from which runoff is collected. Consequently, the force of the accumulated water weight is concentrated in a smaller area. Typically, most of the weight of a curved trough is borne at the site of attachment or, specifically, around the location where the mounting fastener penetrates the back wall of the trough. This is particularly true where the back mounting area of the trough is curved and lacks the flat rear mounting surface of an OG. In a trough with a curved mounting area, over time, the trough will tend to sag and may even pull from the facia board or other mounting surface to which it has been attached. These structural instabilities arise from the shape of arcuate troughs employed in gutter and rain collection systems.
What is needed therefore is an arcuate trough design that contemplates the loads imposed by the weight of water accumulated in the trough and provides added stability and load bearing capacity while retaining the aspect of curvature preferred by same.